Rheanna Rica Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Dumbledore
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: There is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor coming to Hogwarts to start her first year. She is famous like Harry Potter. What will the girl get up too? And what house will she be put into as her grandfather was Godric Gryffindor and her grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw. Will she be smart like her father or brave like her mother? 1st year story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

There is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor coming to Hogwarts to start her first year. She is famous like Harry Potter. What will the girl get up too? And what house will she be put into as her grandfather was Godric Gryffindor and her grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw. Will she be smart like her father or brave like her mother?

1st year story

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Rheanna Rica Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Dumbledore who had just turned 11 years old. She was a pure-blood. Her mother was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and her father a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. She was the heir of two of Hogwarts founders. She is famous but doesn't like her fame.

Her father is Albus Dumbledore and her mother is Minerva McGonagall. It is time for her to finally go to Hogwarts. She was excited and a bit shy about going. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes making her look like Rowena Ravenclaw.

She had a disability she was a mute. She couldn't speak. She wasn't born with any vocal cords. So she learnt sign language from a very early age. So did her parents. It was nice having a supportive family.

She grown up in the wizard world but learnt a lot about Muggles from her Squib Aunt on her mother's side.

She had lived with her Aunt for two years going to Elementary School where she got good grades and meet Harry Potter where he was constantly picked on by his cousin. She became his friend. His only friend and her only friend who learnt sign language just to talk with her. That was unto he went away to a new school and she was left alone. She missed him. She didn't know if he was THE Harry Potter or some Muggle Harry Potter. It didn't matter anyway she would find out because she was going to Hogwarts this year and if he was there she would like to be his friend again.

Her mother and father took her to get her wand it was made of Rosewood and Unicorn Core 11 inches. Ollivander said it was special because of the legend that Rowena Ravenclaw's wand was made out of Rosewood.

They went to the Magical Menagerie so she could get a pet. She found a kneazle which she named Daisy. She also got an owl named Star from her father. She was happy about that.

She was nervous to go to Hogwarts because of her disability. But her parents assured her that she will do fine. She was one of the lucky ones her could do none verbal spells if she tried had enough. Her parents taught her a couple of simple spells to test it and it worked. Her mother says she must have got the gift from her grandmother Ravenclaw.

Now tomorrow would be the day she finally went to Hogwarts officially. She hoped she didn't get picked on too much. She was really bothered about that. Hopefully Harry would be there and be her friend…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>Rheanna got up early today was the day she would go to Hogwarts.<p>

"Are you ready?" her father asks

Rheanna nods. Her father takes her trunk and her mother her familiar cages. Then they floo to Kings Cross Station. Where her father grabs a cart and puts her stuff on it.

'_Where is the barrier?' _Rheanna signed

"Over there sweetheart. Oh Look there is Harry Potter and he looks lost", Minerva her mother says

Rheanna turns around quickly spotting him looking confused.

"Hagrid mustn't have told him how to get onto the platform", her father says frowning

'_Can I get him? He is my friend'_, Rheanna asks

"Go on we will wait here", her mother says with a smile

Rheanna walks over to Harry and taps his shoulder he spins around nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"Rhea?" Harry asks

Rheanna nods and smiles.

Harry pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back.

'_So you're magical?'_ Harry signs

'_Yes. Come my mum and dad can show us where to go', _Rheanna says leading him to her parents

"Hello Mr Potter. I am Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore. Professor at Hogwarts", Minerva says

"Pleasure to meet you Professor", Harry says slyly

"I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts", her father says

"Nice to meet you sir", Harry says a bit slyly

"Let's get going. You have to run at the wall between 9 and 10. Rheanna do you want to go first?" her mother asks as they move over to the wall

Rheanna nods and takes her fathers hand and they run at the wall together. Soon they were in front of a manifest train. Harry and her mother appear next to them.

"Wow", Harry says

"I remember that was my reaction", Minerva says smiling at her daughter and Harry

"Let's find you both a compartment", Albus says

They find a compartment at the middle of the train. They put their pets up. And Rheanna hugs her parents goodbye before they leave to get things ready at Hogwarts. Harry and Rheanna sit back and catch up to there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Can I join you two?" a boy with brown hair and blue eyes asks he was never nervous

Harry looks at Rheanna and Rheanna motions him in smiling.

"Thanks. I am Neville Longbottom by the way", Neville says sitting down

"I am Harry Potter and this is Rheanna my best friend. She can't talk so I will have to translate for you", Harry says

"You're really Harry Potter?" Neville asks shocked

Rheanna rolls her eyes and signs, _'The books about him are not real. They are made up'_

Harry repeats what she signs and Neville blushes.

"Sorry", Neville mutters

'_It's ok. Be yourself', _Rheanna says

"Rhea is right be yourself", Harry says to his new friend

"I will. Will you both be my friends?" Neville asks nervously

"Yes", Harry says

Rheanna nods smiling. Neville smiles back when there was another knock on the door.

"Hi I couldn't help but hearing that you like people who could be there selves. We would like to be. Get out from under our parents thumb and be ourselves", the blonde haired boy says

With the blonde girl nodding.

"Come on in. I am Harry Potter", Harry says shaking his hand

"I am Draco Malfoy", Draco says

"I am Kalysta Malfoy", Kalysta says nervously

"I can see why you both want to get out from under your parents. I am Neville Longbottom by the way", Neville says

"Yeh they are bad people they normally beat us", Draco says with a shudder

Rheanna frowns she didn't like parents who did that she knew she would help the twins.

'_I will help you'_, she signs

"She said I will help you", Harry translates

"Can't you speak?" Kalysta asks

"She was born without vocal cords. So she uses sign language. We can teach you three if you want?" Harry asks with a nod from Rheanna

"Cool. So friends?" Draco asks

Rheanna writes on a bit of parchment saying, 'Best Friends'

"Best friends it is", Draco says shaking their hands

Kalysta shakes their hands so does Neville and Harry. They were sitting back as the train takes off as one more person joins their carriage.

"Hello I am Hermione Granger. Can I join you? You guys seem nice", Hermione says blushing

Kalysta pats a seat next to her and Hermione smiles and puts her stuff away and sits down next to Kalysta.

"I am Draco Malfoy", Draco says attracted to the girl

"I am Kalysta Malfoy his twin", Kalysta says

"I am Neville Longbottom", Neville says

"I am Harry Potter", Harry says

Rheanna takes out another sheet of parchment and writes, 'I am Rheanna Rica Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Dumbledore. Daughter of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore'

They all gasp but Harry who knew this.

"Must be cool to be their daughter", Kalysta says smiling

'_It is'_, she signs

"I am a Pure-Blood", Draco says gloomily

"I am too. It is not fun being a Pure-Blood", Kalysta says

"I am a Pure-Blood. And I have to agree", Neville says

"I am Muggle-Born", Hermione says

"I am Half-Blood. That's what Hagrid told me", Harry says

"And you are Pure-Blood aren't you?" Draco asks Rheanna

Rheanna nods

"I wish I had your parents. I don't want to marry Pansy when I grow up and I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Draco says

"Why don't we try talking to the sorting hat into putting us all together?" Neville asks

"But what house?" Kalysta asks

'_Ravenclaw'_, Rheanna signs

"I agree Ravenclaw would be best. I was always the best at school. Even if I was beaten for it", Harry says

"I like the idea of Ravenclaw. I got good grades and have been the best in my class. So I am in", Hermione says with a smile

"Do you think I will be able to get into Ravenclaw?" Neville asks

Everyone nods.

"Then I will try. I want to be a curse breaker anyway", Neville says determined

"I want to go to Ravenclaw", Kalysta says looking at her brother

"I guess so. What will out parents say?" Draco asks

'I will tell my parents you were child abused if you want? They will get you out of that home', Rheanna writes

The twins smile.

"Thank you. We will take you up on that offer. We don't want to be Death Eaters", Kalysta says shuttering

"And I don't want the cane after I get sorted into another house but Slytherin", Draco says with a shutter

'_I will write my parents now and tell them', _Rheanna signs grabbing a piece of parchment

Harry quickly translates

"Can you teach us?" Hermione asks jumping at the chance to try something new

Harry and Rheanna nod.

"We can have our own private conversations", Draco says

"And nobody will know what we are talking about", Kalysta adds

Rheanna sends the letter on Star.

"What's your owls name?" Neville asks

'_Star'_, Rheanna signs

Harry translates, "Mine is Hedwig. Yours?"

"Storm Rider", Draco replies

"I have a kneazle named Feather", Kalysta says

"I have a toad named Trevor my Uncle bought him for me. I don't really like him", Neville says

"I don't have a pet yet", Hermione says

"You can borrow Storm Rider if you want to write to your parents", Draco offers

Causing them both to blush.

"Thanks Draco. I would like that", Hermione replies

"Why don't we start teaching you some signs?" Harry asks

They all nod eagerly. So the journey went like that. They ate sweets and told each other about their lives and Harry and Rheanna taught them some signs. They could talk somewhat in signs by the end of the journey. The boys left so the girls could change then the girls did.

Harry and Draco help get the girls trucks down for them and their pets. Draco handed Hermione hers. Harry handed Rheanna's and Neville handed Kalysta hers.

They all get off the train.

"First years this way. Leave your trunks and pets here", a big man says

"That is Hagrid", Harry says to his friends, "He is the nicest person you can meet"

The friends follow the other first years to the boats. Harry, Rheanna and Draco in one and Neville, Hermione and Kalysta in another. They got back together as they entered a chamber at Hogwarts.

Rheanna's mother comes out to greet them.

"Before I explain things can Mr and Miss Malfoy please come with me for a second", Professor McGonagall says leading the twins away and talking in hushed whisperers with the twins nodding their heads a lot before joining back with their friends.

"Are they going to help you?" Hermione asks

"Yes. But we will have to testify against them and show our scars. Have a medical check and all that before we can do anything. Professor McGonagall also said we might need to take memories of the times they beat us with the cane", Draco whisperers to his friends

'_Aunt Poppy is the healer here. So don't worry she is never nice but strict'¸ _Rheanna signs

Them understanding most of it. They were all quick learners when it came to sign language.

"Now when you go in you will be sorted into your houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Please follow me", Professor McGonagall says leading them into the Great Hall

They were all wowed by it. Rheanna stayed close to her friends. She was really nervous because of her disability. Lucky she made friends on the train. They stood close to her all looking determined to get into the house they agreed upon.

"Once I read your names you will take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Let's begin:", Rheanna's mother says looking at her daughter for a minute who was clutching Harry.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Gryffindor!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstode, Millicent"

"Slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Slytherin!"

"Davis, Tracey"

"Slytherin!"

"Dickson, Laura"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dixon, Sarah"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dumbledore-McGonagall-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, Rheanna"

There were gasps as she walks up and sits on the stool.

"_Great mind. Smart. Disability. But are smarter for it. I know what to do with you", _the Hat says in her head

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

The Ravenclaw's clap loudly as Rheanna joins them at the table and waits for her friends to be sorted crossing her fingers.

"Entwhistle, Kevin"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finningan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goyle Gregory"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione"

Rheanna sits on the edge of her chair waiting for her friend to be sorted.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

Rheanna claps loudly and hugs her friend as Hermione sits next to her.

"I did it!" Hermione says excitedly

'_Well Done'_, Rheanna signs

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"Slytherin!"

"Hamilton, Lukas"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hopkins, Wayne"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hopson Sandy"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Langan, Christopher"

"Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

Rheanna and Hermione cross their fingers it takes 5 minutes but then the hat calls:

"Ravenclaw!"

Both girls clap loudly as Neville sits with them smiling

"It was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But I told the hat I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. We had a little debate. But I finally got my wish", Neville says smiling

"Good for you Neville. Now we just have to worry about the other three", Hermione says

"McDougal, Morag"

"Gryffindor!"

"McMillian, Ernie"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

It took 5 minutes before the hat called:

"Ravenclaw!"

Everyone gasps but Neville, Hermione and Rheanna who all smiled and welcomed their friend.

"Malfoy, Kalysta"

"Ravenclaw!"

Everyone gasps again. The Malfoy twins were not in Slytherin. How can that be? Nearly all of the Slytherin's were mad.

"Nott, Theodore"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Please not in Ravenclaw", Draco muttered

"Slytherin!"

Draco sighs in relief. Maybe she will leave him alone now.

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry"

Everyone took interest when he put on the hat. Which house would he be put in? Who will get him as their best friend? Ron Weasley was sure Harry was going to be his best friend. He had to be.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

There was shocked silence then applauds from the Ravens. Harry sits next to Rheanna with a smile.

"I did it. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But I convinced the hat to put me in Ravenclaw", Harry says

They all smile.

"Romell, Katherine"

"Gryffindor!"

"Smart, Leanne"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yates, Allan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Slytherin!"

"Welcome Students to your houses. Now tuck in", Rheanna's father says

"I can't believe we did it", Draco says with a breath of relieve

"Me either", Kalysta sighs relaxing

"We truly deserve to be in Ravenclaw. We all have the brains for it", Harry says

Rheanna nods smiling

"What are you doing in this house Malfoy's?" an older student asks

"We are here with our friends. Like Harry said we deserve to be here or the hat wouldn't have put us here", Draco replies

"Your father is not going to like it", a girl says

"We disown our former family and former life. We are happy now. TELL THAT to the PRESS", Kalysta says loudly

Neville wraps an arm around her waist making her blush and calm down.

"She is right tell that to the press. I am sure everyone will like to know", Draco says starting to eat

"Look Harry that red-haired kid is glaring at us", Hermione says

Draco and Neville look over to the Gryffindor table.

"That's Weasley. He has a big family. He's a Pure-Blood. But he is poor. My former father despised them", Draco comments turning back to his meal

"Is it true you're the heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" Lisa Turpin asks

Rheanna nods.

"Why don't you talk?" another asks

"She can't she was born without vocal cords", Harry says

"Then how is she meant to do spells then? She shouldn't of been put into this house. She belongs in Hufflepuff", a boy says

"She belongs here. If you have a problem with that you can take it up with me", Harry says

"And me", Neville says

"And me", Hermione says

"And me", Draco says glaring at the student

"And me", Kalysta says

'_Thank you'_, Rheanna says tears in her eyes

"It is want best friends do", Harry says hugging her

Rheanna looks at the head table and her mother was smiling at her so was her father. They were both proud of her. They winked at her. She smiled back.

They ate and talked about the sorting. It was funny people's reactions to them being sorted into Ravenclaw. But they liked it. They could learn in peace. That's when the Prefect calls them and shows them to the Common Room and how to get in they had to answer a riddle. Rheanna just have to put her hand on the knocker. Because she was heir of Ravenclaw the common room would answer to her. They find their stuff and go to bed in their separate rooms. Rheanna smiled she had friends, real to honest friends this was great. Now all she had to do was see what tomorrow brings…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
